Deuda saldada
by Haneko
Summary: - Cuando viniste a entrenarme dijiste que podría pagarte luego, ¿Cuánto te debo? - ¿Pagarme? Pero si ya me pagaste - ¿Cuándo? - En Barcelona. Con esto –levantó su mano mostrando el anillo. [VictorxYuuriK] one-shot


**Deuda saldada**

Luego del GPF Victor y ambos Yuris fueron a Japón, el rubio solo estaría por un tiempo para seguir entrenando con ambos y mejorar más y más cada día.

Una noche, luego de la cena, Yuuri fue al cuarto de su entrenador.

\- ¿Victor, estás despierto?

\- Si, Yuuri, adelante –cuando el japonés entró se encontró con Victor sentado en el sofá con su portátil en las piernas y Makkachin a sus pies.

\- Con permiso –cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ven, siéntate –Victor lo vio acercarse mientras él cerraba el portátil y lo dejaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Estabas ocupado?

\- Solo estaba decidiendo la música para mi gran regreso a la pista.

\- ¿Ya decidiste? –sentado a su lado, lo miró con ilusión.

\- Estoy entre tres opciones, no me decido del todo.

\- ¿Y cuál será el tema del que hablarán tus rutinas?

\- De algo que conocí cuando llegué a Hasetsu por primera vez.

\- ¿El castillo Ninja? –lo miró incrédulo.

\- ¡No! Jajajaja de las dos palabras con "L".

\- ¿L?

\- _Love and life_.

\- Love and life… -repitió sorprendido.

\- Pero no te dejaré escuchar mis canciones aún hasta que no tenga la coreografía.

\- Oooh… -lo miró haciendo un pucherito.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu agradable visita nocturna?

\- Oh, sí. Cuando viniste a entrenarme dijiste que podría pagarte luego de que gane la final, no gané, pero estoy ganando suficiente dinero con las entrevistas y con las marcas que quieren que les represente así que ya podría pagarte. ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- ¿Pagarme? Pero si ya me pagaste.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- En Barcelona. Con esto –levantó su mano mostrando el anillo.

\- ¿Eh? Pe-pero eso es una baratija y no fue para pagarte.

\- ¿Baratija? Victor Nikiforov no usa baratijas.

\- Pero la estás usando…

\- Porque no es ninguna baratija –le sonrió con ternura- esto me hace más feliz que todo el dinero del mundo. Tu deuda ya está saldada –Yuuri se sonrojó y Victor creyó morir de amor al ver su expresión.

\- Bu-bueno, digamos que con eso te pagué hasta ahora, ¿Pero seguirás entrenándome?

\- Por supuesto, hasta el oro no pararemos.

\- Entonces debo pagarte lo que será mi entrenamiento a partir de ahora.

\- Guarda ese dinero para nuestra boda… y para los condones.

\- ¡Victor! –Yuuri estaba más colorado aún sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría por tanta acumulación de sangre ahí, Victor solo soltó una risita. Yuuri trató de calmarse un poco y lo miró de reojo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué les dijiste a todos que estamos comprometidos?

\- Porque lo estamos.

\- Ni siquiera me consultaste…

\- Pero los anillos…

\- Dije que quería un amuleto contigo y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que esto…

\- ¿No me quieres?

\- ¡Claro que te quiero! –lo miró decidido.

\- ¿Más que como un entrenador?

\- Eh… yo… -comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nervioso- sí…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo pero… no puedo permitir que el campeón mundial tenga una vida aburrida a mi lado…

\- Yuuri –Victor tomó del mentón al chico para que lo mire a los ojos- ¿Vida aburrida? ¿Crees que me aburriría teniendo a mi lado a la única persona que me hizo encontrar las dos palabras con "L"?

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer estar conmigo?

\- Vine a Hasetsu a entrenar a un chico con potencial, y que además de eso me hizo recordar lo que se siente estar vivo y me hizo conocer lo que es el amor. Jamás creí que me volvería tan dependiente de tu presencia a mi lado. Ya sea aquí, en Rusia, en España o donde sea que quieras estar, voy a seguirte porque solo quiero estar a tu lado.

\- Logré robar el corazón de Victor Nikiforov… -susurró con una adorable sonrisa el japonés.

\- Sip, y sé que no estará en mejores manos que en las tuyas. ¿Aceptas quedártelo?

\- Prometo que lo cuidaré siempre.

\- ¿Y yo?, ¿Tengo el corazón de Yuuri Katsuki en mis manos?

\- Lo has tenido desde mucho antes de conocernos en persona.

\- ¡Con razón! Yo sabía que tenía algo muy agradable en mis manos y no sabía qué era. Menos mal que encontré a su dueño.

Ambos rieron con suavidad, hasta que las risas fueron tapadas por un repentino beso del ruso. Yuuri se sorprendió pero tardó solo unos segundos en cerrar sus ojos y corresponder a ese suave contacto. Era el segundo beso que compartía con él y podía asegurar que no había nada más agradable y delicioso que los labios de su ídolo y su ahora, prometido.

-.-.-

Es un one-shot que si tardé diez minutos en escribirlo es mucho. Simplemente comencé a escribir y no pude parar. Mi pareja favorita son YurioxOtabek pero todas las ideas me salen para VictorxYuuri. ¡Es que son tan perfectos! Creo que jamás en mi vida vi una pareja tan perfecta como ellos dos, lo tienen todo.

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
